


Murder House

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: American Horror Story, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Horror, M/M, Self Harm, Smut, Swearing, Violence, ahs au, joshler - Freeform, moodie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an American Horror Story Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is very heavily based on American Horror Story: Murderhouse But there are some slight differences anyway i'm sUPer excited about this so i hope yall are too.

Josh's eyes scanned the room, examining the fancy, brass light fixtures and polished wood hand rails. The house was truly beautiful but let off an eerie feel. He felt a firm hand settle on the small of his back and the familiar silk voice of his husband "I like it. It's even nicer in person, don't you think, j?" Before Josh could respond the retailer interrupted.  
"It's a beautiful, old house built in the 50s, the last owners renovated slightly but they...had an accident." The older woman crack a smile.  
"Did they die?" A small brunette boy spat out, gliding his hand across the walls.  
"Max!" Josh snapped but the retailer waved the teen off,  
"It was a murder suicide. A young gay couple...much like you two, only without kids. Tragic really."   
"We'll take it." Max smiled racing up the stairs before Josh or Tyler could snap at him. 

\------------

"Josh, this house is the new beginning our family needs, after all that happened in Ohio," Tyler helped place cups in a high cabinet in the beautiful kitchen, Josh straightened his back out and rolled his eyes "All that happened, Tyler? Really? See i recall you fucking some slut in our own bedroom but i guess we shouldn't point fingers." Josh stormed out before Tyler could respond. 

Josh found his way to the box-filled living room and began unpacking, trying to forget the tears that were welling in his eyes.  
"I always loved this room," An unfamiliar voice spoke loud, josh spun around and was greeted by a small man, grazing his hand over the mantle. "Who are you? How did you get in here?' Josh questioned.

"You left the back door open. My name is Mark. I live next door."  
"Well, Mark, you can't just break in." Josh spoke firmly as he would to his son but the stranger just laughed.   
"You should tear down the wallpaper, it looks trashy...If you ask me the previous owners had terrible taste." Mark rambled, wiping down the wall. "Right. Well, i wasn't really expecting visitors but-"  
"I'm gone. Oh wait, i do have this," Mark turned to leave but placed a small box onto the mantle, "It's sage...You know, clear out all the bad voodoo."  
"Thank you."  
"I don't think i caught your name?" Mark leaned casually against the door frame.  
"Joshua."  
"I'll see you around, Joshua. Take care."

And almost as soon as mark was interrupting Josh he was gone. 

\------------

"So, Steven," Tyler began.  
"Hoodie."  
"Your name is Steven."  
"In the dream they called me Hoodie...I like it."  
"In the dream you also murdered your classmates, so i'm going to call you Steven." Tyler said sharply, observing the body language of the scrawny teen in front of him. He was wearing baggy jeans that, if weren't cuffed, would fall passed his shoes, and a shirt that seemed to be old, his legs were crossed and he looked rather uninterested.

"I didn't even feel bad, you know? Like i was helping them. I liked them." Steven spoke and Tyler nodded along jotting down on his note pad. "You think i'm fucked up don't you?"   
"No, i think you have some...things to work on, everyone can get better," Tyler looked up again at the brunette picking his nails, "Whats your home life like?"  
"Shitty, yours?"  
"Not about me, Steven, this is about you. Your mother seemed kind."  
"She's a bitch. She's the reason my dad left. Can i go now?" Steve was already standing up.  
"I guess. See you next week." Tyler shook the teens hand and allowed him to exit through the large wooden door. Tyler let out a loud sigh of relief once Steven had left and leaned back. 

He jumped when the door creaked open again and a small petite women in a skimpy maid's outfit shuffled in ass first. She cocked her hip and waved a duster, "Hello Mr Joseph, I'm Jenna."  
"I don't have any more appointments today..."  
"Oh no, sir, i'm the maid." The blonde smiled and began dusting off a shelf, standing on her toes exposing the bottom of her lace panties. Tyler swallowed dryly, "Did My husband hire you?"   
"Oh, the house hired me, Sir, But yes...Say could you help i can't quite reach this shelf..." Jenna cooed, bending down to pick up a cloth, exposing her rear to Tyler. "I have to go." He spat and stormed out, ignoring the aching in his pants.

\------------

Max winced as the blade dug into his wrist and almost dropped the small rectangle of metal when a deep voice spoke behind him, "You're doing it wrong, if you're trying to kill yourself cut vertical." A handsome boy not much older than Max stood in the door way. Max fumbled to hide his bleeding wrist,"Who are you? How'd you get in here?"  
"If you're trying to kill yourself, you might also wanna try locking the door." The boy smirked and closed the door, leaving Max to catch his breath.

Max cleaned up and waited a few minutes to make sure not to interact with that boy again before he rolled down his sleeves and raced through the house ad passed his red-haired father in the kitchen. "Hey, where are you going?" Josh spoke, calling Max back into the kitchen. "Just going to explore the yard," Max said casually shoving the cigarette packet in his pocket.  
"Right. Do you like the house?"   
"Love it, Dad." Max grabbed a bright green apple off the bench and raced out the door.

Josh turned back to the stove but was spun back around by the calling voice of his husband, "Josh?"   
"Yes?" Josh sighed leaning onto the bench facing Tyler.  
"Did you hire a maid?"  
"Oh Jenna? Yeah." Josh went back to tidying the bench.  
"After all that happened you hired _her_? Gosh, you surprise me sometimes." 

Before josh could retaliate the old frail maid stood in the door way calling for him, "Oh hey Jenna, I heard you met Tyler."  
"I did. interesting man."  
Tyler observed the young women practically fuck him with her eyes, "I finished your office, Sir. If you don't mind i'd like to polish the trophies in the bedroom." 

"No worries, Jenna." Josh smiled, before shifting his focus to his husband who seemed in shock.   
"You okay, honey?"  
"Fine." Tyler mumbled before rushing back up the stairs.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning i guess

"She's some coke head and she hates me for no reason." Max explains, flicking through a magazine while Steven sits cross legged across from him.   
"You hated me for no reason at first." Steven smiles, causing a playful slap from Max.  
"This is different, Hoodie...She's just...Ugh i hate her." Max furrows his brows and tosses the magazine aside, the friends had only been communicating for a few days now but Steven felt as though he knew Max as well as anyone else. "Well, Max, The only way to get rid of a bully is to scare them."  
"Ha Ha, Very funny, have you seen me? I'm barely 5'7."  
"And its adorable." Steven finds himself  staring at the younger boy who just rolls his eyes. A long silence between them follows until Steven speaks up again, "Bring her to the house. I'll scare her.Offer her drugs or something, Max, Just get her to the basement."

\-------------

"Honey!" Josh yells, and in seconds Tyler who is only in a towel runs up into the attic to find his husband a giggling mess.  
"Yes, J?" Tyler strolls over, glimpsing over the shorter man's shoulder. A long shiny fabric hung loosely from a coat hanger, only softly illuminated by the slits of light in the attic. "Christ." Tyler mumbles when Josh pulls the garment from the hanger and reveals it to be a full body latex suit.   
"Kinky," Josh giggles holding it up to Tyler's chest. Tyler rolls his eyes, snatching up the suit.   
"What do you want me to do with it?"   
"Throw it out."  
"Got it."

Tyler wandered the halls, a towel loosely hanging from his hips, humming a nice melody. He gently pushes open the door to his office to check and is greeted by the young maid sprawled out on the couch, one hand in her panties and the other, propping herself up. Tyler stood in shock, jaw hanging open. Jenna shoots him a wink and Tyler slams the door shut running to his bedroom. 

He drops the towel around his ankles and begins to stroke his length, feeling a pang of guilt but is too occupied with getting off. He glares out the window, twitching and flinching as his breaths get shorter and his back begins to hunch. Tyler let out a low growl and cums, the pleasure immediately wears out and the emotion of it all hits him, his eyes fall and he feels tears streaming down his cheeks. He slams his fist against the glass of the window, letting out a sob. When his eyes open again he sees a man covered in tattoos and a disfigured face glaring up at him with a wide grin. Tyler flings the curtain shut and races to his bathroom. 

\-----------

"So where is the stuff?" The tall, slim girl turned up her nose and examined Max's home.   
"Just in the basement, follow me." The shorter boy spoke meekly and shuffled down the hall to a rotten wooden door. The two fumbled down the stair case, max trying to seem calm. "This is sketchy Max." The girl mumbled, still wearing sunglasses high on her nose. "Not much further." Max replies, creaking open a smaller door in the basement to reveal Steven in a large white shirt seated on a rocking chair.

"Who the fuck are you?" the girl asks, taking a few step back. Steven just stared back before the lights switched over. A maniacal laughter erupted from Steven and soon Max and the girl were screaming. Max fell to the floor and crawled against the wall, hunched over in fear. The lights flashed on and off for what seemed like forever, screams filling the air. Max opened his eyes for a split second and his image was blurred by a creature with sharp teeth and claws, he squeezed his eyes shut, praying Steve would make it stop. When the young teen opened his eyes again the lights were on and the girl was hunched over crying. "What the fuck, Hoodie!" Max screamed rushing the girl up the stairs. Steven strolled casually out of the room and to the bottom of the stairs, "I didn't do anything!"   
Max spun around and sneered at the boy, "Fuck you!"  
"I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything!"

\-----------

Josh flicked through the thin magazine, adjusting his reading glasses on his nose. The blanket pulled up to his chest, yet he still shivered in the cold night. He glimpsed to his side to see a tall thin figure clad in black. Josh giggles slightly, before putting his magazine and glasses aside, "Really? I told you to throw that out." The figure just shrugs and comes closer to the bed. "I mean it might be interesting. I guess we were pretty good this morning."   
The figure climbs onto the bed and shimmies josh out of the blanket and his loose boxers, josh tries to keep eye contact with the brown eyes that peak through small slits when he feels the familiar sensation. He winces slightly but soon becomes comfortable letting the figure thrust harder and harder, Josh squeezes his eyes shut, his words only slightly mumbling his husband's name. Before long the figure's thrusts became hard and irregular and before josh knew it the figure was leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


End file.
